Challenge of a Lifetime
by caliclair
Summary: I'm new at this so im not really good at summaries yet. This is a Femslash Claire/Elle story so if you dont like that dont read. Pleaz send some reviews.


Challenge of a Lifetime

It was just starting to rain outside when Claire Bennett walked out of New Kings gym from cheerleading practice, her blonde, long hair falling over her shoulders and her face. Claire seemed like she was perfect and a normal teen, but she was totally different then others, she was special. No, not the mental or the psycho kind but she just had a special ability. An ability that was not just a talent but a power. She wasn't the only one who had a special ability but she was the only one that could regenerate. Of course, she has no clue that there is others out their like her, and because of that, she feels abnormal.

Claire's POV.

Today was just another day, it may seem like I'm enjoying it but I'm not. It's all because of some stupid ability that I have. I wonder if there are others out there like me feeling the exact same way. "Claire-bear!" Just great, here comes dad with his little sidekick partner, Elle Bishop. "Dad, what are you doing here?" "I just came by to pick you up because I have something to show you." Great, I bet he's cheating on mom and getting married to the sweet, innocent looking bitch. Ah, what the heck, I'll just speak my mind. "Let me guess, you're cheating on mom and you're getting it on with your young sidekick. Am I right?" Oh, hmm I think I just pissed miss looking innocent off. Oh well, I don't really care but oh boy, dad will. "CLAIRE! That is enough! You know that I would never cheat on your mother." I know that, I just wanted to see Elle's face anyways, it was actually really funny.

I decided to just turn around and walk home even though it was raining. "Claire you can't walk home on your own in the rain. I have to tell you something that's important." Great, wonder what that is. "Ok." "You'll have to sit by Elle though." Man, this sucks and I finally reach the truck. I wonder why I have to always sit by Elle, is she coming or not. I might as well look to see and she is just standing there looking…..WAIT. OMG! Was she just staring at my ass?! I jump into the truck and start wishing my dad could drive any faster.

We have been driving for 10 minutes and it's been so quiet since we left my school. Where the hell are we going?? Then I realize we are turning into dad's paper company parking lot. I give a quick glance over to Elle and I catch her starring at me. When I divert my eyes, my dad gets out of the truck, as does Elle. I just sit there watching them start talking. I see Elle nod her head and my dad heading to the building. "Dad, where you going?" I'm going to meet you inside, you go follow Elle." "I am not going with her!" "Come on Pom-Pom," Elle says. I hate that nickname but I don't really care what she calls me. She can call me whatever she likes. WHAT! I did not just say that. Bad Claire.

I finally just started to follow Elle down the side of the building. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable, like there's something not right here. Boy was I right about that. The next thing I know is that I'm flying through the air and **BAM!! **I hit the wall, where I would have been unconscious if my ability didn't work. "I was wondering when you were going to get here." When I look up I to see who Elle was talking to, I see Elle has blue…..hands? and someone else. "I got kinda sidetrack for a little while." What the hell is going on?! "E-Elle," I shakily say. When I say this they both look over at me. "Claire, this is Sylar and he will be with us for now on." "What do you mean with us for now on?" I ask. "Claire, you're going with us. I've known you could regenerate for a while now and as you could tell I had electricity in my hands earlier." That's so cool….uh-oh this can't be good.

Then the next thing I know I realize that I'm running back in the same direction I came from. Then I started to shout. "Dad, dad!" Then thank the Lord I see my dad running towards me. "Claire what's wrong and where's Elle?! "She's right here," Sylar says." You, what are you doing here?" "Can someone at least tell me what is going on here, please?!" I yell. When I say this they all look towards me. "Claire before you say anything I want you to know that I've known about you ability." What I can't believe he just said that. I feel like I'm about to bust my cap but I let it rest for now. All I know though now is that my trust level with anybody has dropped down from a 10 to a 1.


End file.
